1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to a printer, a control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some image forming apparatuses have a function called confidential printing or secure printing. The function is intended to perform printing after successful authentication is carried out in order to prevent the printing from starting in a place out of sight and information from leaking to a third party when printing a highly confidential document. A technique includes adding a password to print data and holding the password-added print data in an image forming apparatus before making prints. Such a technique needs a large-capacity storage unit. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-370407 discusses a method for implementing the function with less memory.
Cloud print services have recently started to be used. Cloud print services are attracting attention because printing can be performed from tablet terminals without a printer driver.
However, a system that can perform secure printing by using the current cloud print services has yet to be constructed. For example, while a password may be added to print data by using some kind of device, the conventional configuration of holding the password-added print data in an image forming apparatus is difficult to implement in a low memory capacity apparatus having no hard disk.
Even when applying the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-370407, the image forming apparatus needs to store job numbers, passwords, and first-page data of a plurality of jobs. Again, such a system is difficult to implement in an apparatus having no hard disk.